Riku Attack 1: The Nasty Present
by jessssssssssssss
Summary: This is my first 'Riku Attack' story. I look foward to writing more. I hope you like it.


It was Kairi's birthday and everyone in her tenth grade class was really excited. They knew that Kairi's best friend Olette always gave her a really, really cool gift. Olette wasn't there that day, because she was sick. But, she had promised Kairi that she would tell her mom to give it to the front office, so she could still get in during school hours.

The whole class was hushed as they were working on extremly hard math problems. Suddenly, the intercom rang out, "Mrs. Mitten?" "Yes," the old bat replied. "Send Kairi to the office!" Kairi jumped up with an excited, anxious face and headed out the door to the empty hallways.

Kairi finally reached the office with a bright, ear-to-ear grin spread out across her face. she saw a beautiful pink box with a blue bow on it. There were several 'Happy Birthday!' balloons attached to the gift. They principal handed her the box, and she ran back with it to her class.

They all gazed at the luxurious looking gift. There were several "Oohs!" and "Ahhs!" She blushed. All the attention was making her even more anxious to open it. The teacher left the room for a quick trip to the restroom. Everyone was waiting excitedly for Kairi to open it.

"OPEN IT!" Roxas and Sora shouted from the other side of the room. Nammy and Heyner nodded. Everyone in the class watched her unwrap it. She was left with a shoebox. Some boy shouted, "I WONDER IF THEY ARE DESIGNER SHOES?!" Kairi blushed.

She softly opened it and held up the gift. "EWW!" several boys said. Some girls were laughing. Nammy and Roxas were totally freaked out too. They all saw Kairi holding up a sparkly, pink thong. Everyone started to laugh.

Nammy rushed over to Kairi who had glistening tears on her cheeks. "Who gave you this?" she asked her. "Olette, of course!" Kairi sobbed. It came with a card. It read...

_Dear Kairi,_

_Hope you like your present! HA! That's what you get for you and all your stupid friends being evil to me! Didn't you think, that I'd be evil back?! You seriously are stupid!_

_Sincerly,_

_Riku_

"RIKU!" Nammy and Kairi both hissed. They saw him from the other side of the room. She held up the nasty peice of underwear in her hand. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" she asked him. He laughed. She lunged towards him but Namine held her back. "Calm down," she said soothingly. Sora was extremly furious. He slugged the laughing Riku, so hard, that his desk fell over and he did a 360 spin in the air. Then, his head sickingly slammed down on the tile flooring.

A few kids gasped at the horrific site. Riku stood up off the floor, his face spreaded with agony...and rage. He lunged at Sora, but Roxas shoved him back before he reached him. "Stay out of this!" Riku griped. "No!" Roxas said. "That was really, really mean to for you to do to Kairi!" he yelled. Sora stepped back a little. Then, Riku slugged Roxas even harder than Sora slugged Riku. Nammy and Kairi were both in tears now. Sora had a really scared look on his face. Riku was a giant compared to him. But, Sora stood up and said, "Why do you always have to be so **mean**? We used to be **best **friends!" Riku just laughed viciously and added, "**Used to be **is avery strong phrase, Sora!" Sora could feel the rage inside him this time he knocked Riku out, and he laid there on the floor. He went over and hugged Kairi.

Roxas laid there on the floor groaning in pain. Nammy went to his side. Unfortunatley, Mrs.Mitten walked in.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"So how long do are you grounded for?" Kairi asked Sora when they were walking with Namine, Olette, and Roxas to school. "Well, until I get out of detintion," he replied. "So, forever!" We all laughed. "I cannot believe I **missed** it!" Olette exclaimed. We all laughed again. "Next time Riku pulls something like why don't we give him a little present!" Roxas said. "We could always mail him mine!" Kairi exclaimed. We all laughed again. "At least we won't have to worry about that jerk for a while! He is in alternative school for starting the fight and for the nasty present he gave you," Nammy said. We all smiled and thought...

_This won't be the last of him._

LOOK FOR MORE RIKU ATTACKS. I WILL WRITE MORE!


End file.
